1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building construction, and in particular to an apparatus and method for framing windows and doors.
2. Background of the Invention
One of the more common challenges involved in building construction is the framing of window and door openings. Conventional methods include use of buck strips around the raw opening, onto which window and/or door frames are attached.
This method requires one set of expensive tapcons (self-tapping concrete fasteners) to attach the buck strips, and another set of tapcons to attach the window or door frame to the buck strips. In addition, this method requires three building inspections under most current building codes: first the block inspection, then the buck strip inspection, finally the window and door inspection.
Still another problem associated with current window and door framing practice is the inaccuracies inherent therein. The blocks are typically laid up to the sill, then the blocks comprising both sides of the opening are laid, finally a pre-cast lentil is laid across the top of the opening.
The resultant opening is rarely completely square and of the correct dimensions, so it is not unusual to have to use shims and other expediencies to make the window or door frame fit into the opening as built.